


Admiration & Adoration

by floatpop (sodapop27)



Series: Sodapop's Ishimondo Fluff Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Adorable Owada Mondo, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Owada Mondo, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Language, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/floatpop
Summary: this is just a vomit of fluff. please prepare yourselves
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Sodapop's Ishimondo Fluff Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	Admiration & Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this to make myself feel better lmao  
> when i tag this as tooth-rotting fluff i MEAN it will rot your teeth. you're going to have fucking cavities at the end.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was like a little teddy bear, and Mondo Owada loved cuddling with him for that reason (and many more).

Right now, Kiyotaka was on his stomach on the bed with Mondo on top of him, Mondo's stomach to Kiyotaka's back. Mondo's mouth was in Kiyotaka's hair and he could smell the cucumber shampoo Kiyotaka used religiously (now Mondo couldn't eat cucumbers without thinking of Kiyotaka). Kiyotaka, completely surrounded by Mondo, was humming happily as he took one of Mondo's hands in his own. His fingers ran over the callouses of Mondo's hand. "You have very nice hands, Mondo!"

"Thanks," Mondo mumbled into Kiyotaka's hair, grateful Kiyotaka couldn't see the rapidly spreading blush on his face.

Yes, Mondo had a crush on Kiyotaka. A very, very intense crush on the little punk. Kiyotaka was just so kind, caring and considerate. And he was cute, oh _lord_ was he cute. Kiyotaka was so adorable it should be illegal. Well, Mondo really hoped it wouldn't be. The way Kiyotaka's eyes lit up whenever Mondo came into the room, the way he hugged Mondo tight, and when he'd look up at Mondo with absolute adoration in his eyes, Mondo just wanted to hold Kiyotaka in his arms and never let go. He absolutely loved Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka put one of his tiny hands into the palm of Mondo's, measuring the difference between them. "They're rather big, aren't they? Perfect for holding onto the handlebars, haha!"

Mondo nodded, chuckling a little at Kiyotaka's observations. What a cute dumbass.

Kiyotaka flipped over so that he was looking up at Mondo, grinning. "How are you, Mondo?"

"'M doin' great." Mondo's heart absolutely _melted_ at Kiyotaka's enthusiastic smile.

"That's incredible!" Kiyotaka said happily, before putting on a scolding tone. "You know, I'm worried about you! You seem like you've been rather flustered as of late."

Oh, for fuck's sake, seriously? Kiyotaka was _worried_ about him? How better could he be? Mondo's love for Kiyotaka swelled even further, and he smiled dumbly down at Taka. He took a second to collect himself, gazing deep into Kiyotaka's red eyes. Yasuhiro said that they were terrifying, but Mondo thought they were awesome. Mondo loved Kiyotaka's eyes. They were so fierce and filled with so much passion.

"What? I'm fine, Taka. Don' even worry about it." Mondo said, blushing, before putting on a confident mask. "I'm glad you're worried about me. That's cute."

Turns out Mondo was _too_ confident as he had just let slip that he found Kiyotaka cute. Of course, he said it loud enough that Kiyotaka heard and he blushed madly, sputtering wildly. "I-I'm cute?!"

Well, he had already feel deep enough into the rabbit hole, so why keep trying to climb up? "Yeah, you're fuckin' adorable."

"M-Mondo-!"

"I love seein' you smile."

"Mondo?!"

"You hug, like, really tight, an' I love that."

"Mondo! Stop!" Kiyotaka said, his face turning a deep vermillion.

"Stop what?" Mondo, all apprehensions gone, gave Kiyotaka a quick kiss on the forehead.

"D-Don't do that, either!" Kiyotaka said with a small giddy smile on his face.

"Don't do what?" Mondo kissed Kiyotaka on the nose this time.

"TH-THAT!" Kiyotaka said, looking like he was trying his hardest not to giggle.

"Oh, you don't want that?" Mondo said, and grinned devilishly.

"Mondo, whatever you're planning, don't you _dare-"_

Too late. Mondo began rapidly kissing Kiyotaka all over his face, causing Kiyotaka to let out shrieks and giggles. His fists and feet battered uselessly against Mondo's chest as Mondo's onslaught continued. Kiyotaka's face was completely red at this point and shaking from laughter. Mondo kept kissing Kiyotaka's face hard, not even stopping for a moment. Kiyotaka shook underneath Mondo. "St-Stop, Mondo! That T-TICKLES!" Kiyotaka shrieked with laughter, grasping the fabric of Mondo's sweater.

"What does?" Mondo asked, leering down at Kiyotaka.

"Th-that- MONDO! ST-STOP!" Kiyotaka cackled as Mondo began to kiss him all over again, repeatedly saying "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" as Mondo practically attacked Kiyotaka with kisses. Kiyotaka tried to escape the barrage of smooches but Mondo held Kiyotaka down. He didn't stop for a second, giving all of his love and appreciation to Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka laughed like mad and struggled like a caged animal at the same time.

Without even thinking, Mondo ended with a deep kiss to Kiyotaka's lips.

Both pairs of eyes widened. Mondo and Kiyotaka blushed deeply, both realizing what Mondo had just done. Mondo stammered, trying to come up with an excuse, but Kiyotaka just grabbed the cuff of Mondo's sweater and pulled the biker down, kissing Mondo deeply. Mondo struggled for a second, a far cry from his attitude seconds ago, but kissed back hard. The two of them spent the next couple of minutes hungrily kissing each other. Their movements were clumsy but passionate. Kiyotaka wrapped his arms around Mondo's neck and Mondo did the same to Kiyotaka's, laying on top of Kiyotaka and taking the kiss eagerly.

Finally, they broke away for air, gasping. Mondo felt like he was on fire. His senses were tingling after the incredible kiss he and Kiyotaka just shared. His mind felt like it was full of neverending explosions, and his memory only sorted through Kiyotaka kissing him and nothing else. Mondo looked down at Kiyotaka in awe, dumbstruck by Kiyotaka's sudden action, and Kiyotaka looked just as shocked.

"Wow," Kiyotaka panted. "That was-"

"Yeah," Mondo said back, yearning for the feeling of Kiyotaka's lips on his own again. "S-Sorry for-"

"Don't apologize, I k-kind of liked it," Kiyotaka said, his face the same color as his eyes.

"...Wanna do it again?"

"Please."

After what felt like their fifth makeout session, they finally broke apart. Mondo landed into Kiyotaka's arms. Kiyotaka weakly kissed Mondo on the shoulder, the only part his mouth could really reach in this position. Mondo craned his neck up to look down at Kiyotaka. He gulped, very nervous, before saying, "Hey, uh... Taka? I have, like, a crush on you. A really bad one. I kept gettin' flustered because you'd compliment me or somethin' and I'd just shut down because of how excited I was."

If possible, Kiyotaka's face turned even redder. "R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah. I wasn't kiddin' when I said you were so damn cute earlier." Mondo gulped. "Th-that's why I like cuddlin' with you so much. And I really wanna fucking date you. I really do. You're so smart, and nice, and a damn good man. Real hot, too. I'm so glad I met you, Taka, and I wish I could spend the rest of my life with ya. And- and I get it if you don't want ta date me, I mean, because you're always saying how being gay will give you a bad image when you run for Prime Minister and I don' wanna ruin yer chances in the race or whatever the fuck it's fucking called and I love you so much and I jus' want-"

Kiyotaka interrupted Mondo's ramblings with a small kiss on the lips, smiling up at Mondo with a look of absolute love in his eyes. He looked the most relaxed Mondo had ever seen him. "I love you too, Mondo. I admit that I have had a crush on you for quite a while as well. That's why I got so flustered as well earlier. I love you, Mondo Owada, I really do. And yes, I'd love to date you. I can handle the pressures of homophobia."

"S-So you actually like me?" Mondo's ears were ringing. "You love me?"

"I do." Kiyotaka said firmly, humming contentedly.

"Oh. O-Okay." Mondo nodded. "Oh. Oh, wow."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Can we cuddle?"

"Hell yeah."

Mondo shuffled down so that his head was pressed against Kiyotaka's chest, Kiyotaka's heartbeat like a lullaby to his ears. Kiyotaka wrapped his arms around Mondo's head and kissed Mondo on top of his head, running his hands through Mondo's hair. Mondo closed his eyes, the gentle touches of Kiyotaka letting him relax fully. His tightened muscles loosened and he just accepted the cuddles. He nuzzled his face further into Kiyotaka's chest. He felt amazingly comfortable.

"I love you, Mondo."

"Love ya too."

"..."

"...So do you _actually_ like me, or-"

"Good night, Mondo."

"But-"

"Good night."

"Taka-"

Kiyotaka rubbed his knuckles against Mondo's scalp and that action alone flooded his senses with such comfort that Mondo stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't help but smile giddily into Kiyotaka's chest (not that Kiyotaka could see it). Kiyotaka actually loved him back. Kiyotaka loved him back! Mondo had never felt this happy, not even when Kiyotaka and he had become "the best of bros". Mondo snuggled even closer to Kiyotaka's incredibly comfortable chest. Eventually, Kiyotaka's heartbeat lulled him to sleep, Kiyotaka still running his fingers through Mondo's hair.


End file.
